There are many items that people may store for convenient access while in bed or when entering or leaving the bed. Such items include television remote control devices, flashlights, wireless and cellular telephones, medication, bottled or canned beverages, and facial tissue or personal items such as watches, jewelry, wallets, etc.
Nearby shelves or night stands placed at the side of a bed can provide storage for such items, but they can soon become cluttered and visually unpleasant. Conventionally, bedside organizers typically relate to suspended containers or caddies that are placed upon a night stand or alternatively, hang along the sides of the bed. Most conventional caddies are made of flexible material and feature a series of pockets intended to generally hold various objects.
Today, as people store more and more items in or on a bed, it is difficult to keep track of them or they are often lost by falling off the edge of the mattress. For example, oftentimes a person will have more than one television remote control, e.g., one might control the television, one might control a DVD (digital versatile disk) player and one might even control an overhead ceiling fan. Throughout the night, these items can become inadvertently moved around or even lost, which oftentimes makes it difficult to locate them.
This is especially important for the elderly who often have a difficult time searching for or otherwise locating these items. It is not uncommon that items fall under or behind the bed. As a result, those with limited agility have an arduous time locating and retrieving these items. For this reason, many times, items are placed on a night stand next to the bed. Unfortunately, as surface areas of night stands get crowded, this storage location is not always convenient, especially for those that are not as mobile, e.g., the elderly or ill.